Atlas Drake
Appearance A tower is a good synonym for Atlas as it sums up his towering height and stature. His 6'5 ft length is enough to terrify or at least weird out most. This is simply because of how rare his height actually is. He weighs around 194 pounds but this is all distributed to his height and muscle as there is barely a scrap of fat on the man. His natural built is tall and skinny with the muscle making up and bulk on him. His hair is an odd color of light green and is admired by most as it is quite a rare sight, this only adds to his inhuman presence. The final piece of the madness that is his appearance comes from his yellow eyes, it is unclear how eyes of this color exist but Atlas was born with them nevertheless. Atlas is a very well groomed man and like to look his best, this is reflected by his attire which reminds one of a man in a suit. Atlas however wears it a bit differently. First he trades the jacket for a black trench coat that flows over his black vest and white dress shirt, upon this shirt is a dark blue tie and topping it all of is a black hat. His pants are black dress pants fasted with a brown belt, this leads down to his black shoes and socks. This apparel may look extremely unfit for combat but it was designed specifically for the purpose, allowing Atlas to look spiffy as he fights. They are lightweight and durable for extra flexibility and comfort. Personality History Equipment Dual Daggers Atlas' usage of daggers developed later in his life after he decided he needed a closer range weapon than his scythe. He began testing weapon types until finally he settled on a pair of iron daggers. However after long he upgraded them and trashed the iron for graphene daggers, an extremely stronger substitute that was about 207 times harder than steel. Scythe Atlas was given a choice of weapons as trainee in the military academy, these were daggers, sword, scythe, or spear. He chose the scythe as he liked it's look and the vibe of fear it gave off. He used a normal iron scythe as a trainee until he mastered alchemy which then caused him to create his own scythe out of silicon carbide an alloy with the hardness of diamond but much tougher. Lighters Atlas carried two lighters with him at all times, one as a primary and one as a backup. These lighters can be used for various things such as lighting explosives, fires in general, or even in medicine. Their most favorable use is a method Atlas calls hydrogen sniping. He will create a line of concentrated hydrogen to a target and then ignite it using the lighter, this will cause the target to burn and catch fire. Another trick he learned is to use this trail to ignite pieces of magnesium he carries with him, creating a barrier of light reminiscent of a flash-bang. Guitar At the age of 17 Atlas came across a traveling band and was intrigued by their music, for all his life he had only known the facts and logic but never the free thinking influence of music. It struck a place within him and stuck, using him to learn to create that sweet melody that his alchemy could not. In his spare time he learned to play the guitar and has even learned to use alchemy to create them for times on missions. However at home he keeps a special guitar made of red wood. Abilities and Powers Alchemy Atlas was always fascinated by alchemy from a young age due to his mother's career as a state alchemist and his father's study of it as lead researcher. The fascination began at the age of three when his father let him into his lab and he was fascinated by the beauty of alchemy. By age eight he was training to become a state alchemist to the best of his ability and eventually after 8 long years he earned his title at the age of 16. He uses it faster than most due to the two alchemical tattoos on the back of his hands. Atlas' alchemy consists of the basics as well as his own special brand of alchemy. Due to the special alchemical circles on his gloves Atlas has the ability to manipulate the molecules that make up the air to a terrifying extent, these include oxygen, nitrogen, co2, methane, hydrogen, helium, neon, krypton, and argon. His manipulation of them is so great that he can control them like solids allowing him to literally hit people with the air itself. His control also extents to combing the elements to make new ones virtually anywhere there is air, for example combing the oxygen and hydrogen to make water. Swordsmanship Atlas trained with bladed weapons for most of his life, developing a strong affinity or scythes and daggers in particular however he is adept at wielding other weapons as well. While not to the same degree of skill or power he is still formidable with them and can still kill people. His proficiency with bladed weapons is so adept that he can change them using alchemy while fighting. Pets Sirius Sirius is Atlats' pet chameleon and one of his closest companions. Sirius is a small green chameleon, Atlas found the chameleon when he was only 18 and began raising it with him ever since they were united. Sirius and Atlas seem to share a mutual level of communication even without works, it is almost like another sense that let them understand one another. It is most likely the phenomenon of a whisperer and Atlas appears to be a chameleon whisperer. He gained this trough spending almost every moment with the lizard and coming to understand it. Sirius is a small creature and because of this usually resides within Atlas' pockets or under his hat, this sometimes causes a ruckus as when he removes his hat people freak out over the creature that appears.